


Trapped Together

by HeithChief



Series: Bokuroo Week 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2017, Canon Universe, Day 2, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flashback, Inside jokes, M/M, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeithChief/pseuds/HeithChief
Summary: It’s time for the annual Tokyo summer training camp. Bokuto brings up an inside joke between him and Kuroo. It brings up memories of their first training camp. How did the two of them go from hating each during their first year to boyfriends now? Only and hour locked in a supply closet will tell.





	

As the time came nearer from the other schools to arrive at the training camp, Kenma could feel Kuroo basically vibrating in his seat from excitement. They had gotten a little practice in earlier, but now they were taking a break. They had to be good hosts and greet their guests, after all. “Kuro. You literally live ten minutes from Bokuto-san and you see him like every weekend. I don’t get why you’re so excited.”

              Kuroo grinned at Kenma and elbowed him in the ribs. Kenma didn’t look up from his game, but made a face at his friend. “Because Kenma, I get spend the whole training camp with him! We don’t even have to go home in between. I mean, yeah, we make time for each other, but school and practice keep us busy. This is an excuse to practice together and just be around each other. Also, we’re both in our prime being third years. Kou is better than ever and I’ve been perfecting my blocking techniques. This is our last training camp together too.”

              “But Kuro, you both have plans to go to college together.”

              “Oh, come on, you can’t tell me you’re not excited to spend time with Akaashi.” Kuroo winked at him, but Kenma refused to answer. His provocation skills did work, but only because he knew Kenma so well. It was subtle but the corners of Kenma’s turned up and there was a barely noticeable blush on his cheeks. Kuroo smiled to himself and he was glad Kenma was happy as he was even though Kenma would never show it. “That first year from Karasuno should be here too.”

              “You mean Shoyo? I just think he’s interesting, that’s all.” Kenma’s tone was even, but he knew what Kuroo was trying to get at.

              “It’s okay to admit he’s your friend, you know.”

              Before Kenma could respond, the coach called them to attention. “The buses are starting to arrive, go greet our guests and please be hospitable.”

              Kuroo’s eyes lit up and Kenma rolled his eyes. He led the team outside and his eyes scanned the area for a certain white uniform, but he didn’t need to search for long. Bokuto was looking for him as well. “TETSUUUUUUUU!” As usual, Kuroo heard his boyfriend before he saw him. Bokuto tore through the crowd and Kuroo braced himself for impact. Bokuto ran at him at full speed and jumped into his arms. He wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck and he legs up around Kuroo’s hips like a koala. Several of the Nekoma team members laughed and others groaned, used to the sight by now. Kuroo and Bokuto always acted like this no matter how much or how little time they spent apart. Bokuto was incredibly extra and Kuroo fed off of it. Somewhere in the crowd Akaashi was face palming at their PDA and thought made Kuroo laugh. He didn’t have it in him to be embarrassed by Bokuto’s actions because he was just as excited to see Bokuto.

              “You must have put on some muscle lately, Kou, you’re heavier than I remember.” Kuroo teased but grinned as Bokuto nuzzled his cheek against Kuroo’s before placing a kiss there.

              “You too, because you haven’t dropped me.”

              “Babe. I would never!”

              “Bokuto-san there are other people around, you know.” Akaashi said as he walked through the crowd to break up the couple. He was the only one who ever dared to come between them. He was basically Bokuto’s keeper, after all. He gave a small smile to Kenma who returned it with a bashful smile of his own.

              “Geez, Akaashi, I’m just greeting my boyfriend. Give me a break.” Bokuto gave Kuroo a quick peck on the lips before putting his feet down and begrudgingly pulling away.

              “You’re being completely inappropriate as usual.” Akaashi deadpanned and Kenma laughed at him. He loved Akaashi’s dry sense of humor because it matched his own.

              “Later, Kou, I have to go greet our new comers.” Kuroo whispered in his ear. “We’ll definitely get a lot of extra practice together later.” He walked over to greet the Karasuno team. “Daichi, glad you could make.”

              Daichi’s smile was polite but the tension was the same between them as always. They were cordial, but internally they pissed each other off. “Thanks for including us this year.”

              “Yeah, well, you actually seem like formidable opponents this year.” Kuroo smirked and greeted the rest of the team as well. “Let me show you to our main gym.” He looked around and noticed the freaky first year duo wasn’t among them. Tanaka and Noya were as noisy as usual, but otherwise the team was quiet. “Seems like you’re missing a few members.”

              “Yeah, Hinata and Kageyama had to take supplementary classes.”

              “Supplementary classes, huh? Shame, Kenma was looking forward to playing against the Shrimp.”

              “I was not, Kuro.” Kemna quipped from his side.

              Kuroo smirked at his friend and led them into the gym. “Make yourselves at home and start warming up, I’ve got to get a few things from the supply closet.”

              “Tetsu! Don’t get yourself locked in there.” Bokuto called from across the gym. They made eye contact and both burst out laughing.

              “Only if you’re in there with me, Kou.” Kuroo yelled back and the two laughed again.

              Daichi raised an eyebrow but didn’t say question it. Spontaneous laughter was quite common between the couple.

 “It’s an inside joke between them. Something to do with how they got together.” Kenma said quietly to clarify. Kuroo winked at Daichi and walked into the closet, thinking back on their first training camp.

* * *

 

              It was during Bokuto and Kuroo’s first year when they met. Fukurodani was attending Nekoma’s training camp and they couldn’t stand each other. Bokuto was still cultivating his spiking skills and Kuroo was a just starting to become a crafty, intuitive player. He could read Bokuto’s moves after a few games against him and it pissed Bokuto off more than anything.

“Ugh, I can’t stand that first year, number 4. He’s so loud and annoying.” Kuroo whispered obviously to one of his teammates. They had just finished their final match and Nekoma had come out on top. It had been a grueling, close game and took all three sets and then some in the last to complete. Kuroo was feeling a bit smug and began his favorite past time of provoking others. Bokuto was an easy target and Kuroo loved messing with him the most. His reactions were always over the top and it amused Kuroo to no end.

              “I heard that, you jerk! At least I’m not a know-it-all show off like you.” Bokuto yelled from the other side of the court.

              “Oh yeah? That’s because I mean you to hear it, idiot.” Kuroo walked up to the net dividing them and sneered him down.

              “You stupid cat!” Bokuto stomped his way up to the net as well, getting up in Kuroo’s face. “I may be loud, but at least I can out spike you any day!”

              “Really?” Kuroo crossed his arms. “Tell that to all the spikes that I blocked. You’re completely predictable by now, you piece of shit.”

              “You just got lucky. You think you’re all cool and smart because you think you can read plays.” Bokuto ducked under the net and shoved Kuroo’s chest. “And what’s with your stupid hair? Why would you take the time to style it in a mess like that?”

              “At least I don’t spike mine up to look like an owl and this is all natural. And excuse you, asshole, I can read plays. At least I know how to recover from a bad play and don’t get all pouty like a child when my spikes get blocked.” Kuroo glared at Bokuto and smacked Bokuto’s hands away.

              “I’m not like a child! I’m going to be the best ace in country by my third year.”

              “I doubt it.”

              “Excuse me? And what do you expect to become? An even shitter middle blocker? Captain? No one would take direction from you.”

              “At least my teammates wouldn’t have to use false praise to cheer me up.”

              “Take that back!”

              “Never.”

              Bokuto reared back to clenched his fist, ready to sock Kuroo in the face, when the team captains stepped in between them. “Kuroo, back off.”

              “Take a step back and cool off.” The Fukurodani captain placed his hand on Bokuto’s chest and pushed him back. “Bokuto, you don’t want to get suspended for hitting him. We’re all sick of this. You’re staying after to clean the gym.”

              “You too, Kuroo.” Both of them protested by the captains didn’t waver one bit and threatened to kick them off their respective teams. They both loved volleyball more than they hated one another so they reluctantly backed down and got to work. Neither spoke directly to one another, but grumbled under their breaths about the other.

              It was when they were almost done and putting supplies away in the storage closet when Bokuto accidentally tripped over the doorstop holding the door open. It swung shut and slammed with a loud bang that echoed through the empty gym. “Good going, you clumsy idiot.” Kuroo snorted.

              “Shut up. It’s dark in here.” Bokuto stood up and tried to open the door but it didn’t budge. Bokuto’s eyes grew wide and he felt panic flood through him. He tried the handle again, jiggling it a few times, trying not to draw Kuroo’s attention. “Shit.” He cursed under his breath when the door still didn’t open.

              Kuroo heard the curse and turned his attention to Bokuto. It was pitch black in the room so he couldn’t see what Bokuto was doing. “What?”

              Bokuto sighed and finally admitted it, “…We’re uh, kinda locked in here.” 

              “You’ve got to be kidding me. Maybe you’re too stupid to open a door properly.” Kuroo walked like Frankenstein as he tried to feel his way to the door. Bokuto heard a loud thump and Kuroo cursing. He didn’t want to laugh in this situation, but it was hilarious to hear his rival getting hurt. A few more bumps and stumbles and curses later, Kuroo finally made it to the door.

              “For a cat, you’re kinda clumsy.”

              “Shut it! It’s dark in here.” Kuroo ran his hands over the smooth wood of the door until they found the round metal knob he’d been searching for. He ran his fingers over the knob feeling for the slot for a key but there was none. Unfortunately, this door only unlocked from the outside. He turned the knob, but it didn’t click or turn like he hoped. “You piece of shit! The door can’t be unlocked from this side! I’m going to kill you.” They stared at each other for a moment, although neither could tell if they were actually glaring at each other or just at the wall. They both broke after a minute and started banging on the door and yelling for help.

              “Come on, there has to be someone out there.” Bokuto groaned, hoping that someone would come get them or hear them.

              “They left us!” Kuroo yelled at Bokuto, “this was our punishment after all. Of course, everyone already went to their rooms. Good job genius, now we’re stuck in here.” Bokuto continued to bang on the door, but Kuroo had already accepted their fate. They’d just have to wait until someone realized they were missing.

              “No one’s there.” Bokuto said after a few mintues of banging.

              “No shit.”

              “I’m glaring out you, but you just can’t see it.” Bokuto felt along the wall by the door. His fingers fumbled along the drywall until he found the raised shape he was looking for. He flicked the switch down and the florescent lights buzzed to life, flooding the storage closet with their yellow light.

              “Oh, looks like you can do something right after all.” Kuroo muttered and walked over to make himself comfortable on one of the mats. He claimed the mat first since it was Bokuto’s fault and he assumed they’d probably be sleeping here.

 Bokuto walked over and slid against the opposite wall, staying as far away from Kuroo as possible. “I can do a lot things right!”

              “Don’t talk to me.” Kuroo growled, crossed his arms over his chest, and looked away. He wouldn’t be in this situation if it hadn’t been for Bokuto and his stupid mouth or his dumb overreactions. Bokuto nearly punching him was what got them in trouble in the first place.

              Bokuto had to admit he did feel pretty bad about accidentally locking them both in here. He kind of wanted to apologize for that, but his pride was stopping him. The atmosphere in the room was so tense and awkward Bokuto swore he could nearly see it, like a fog swirling with bad energy. He snuck glances at Kuroo when Kuroo wasn’t looking and he swore Kuroo was doing the same. After a minute, he started chewing his lip and looking around the room. After two he started playing with a fraying hem on his shorts. He wasn’t really good at doing nothing or being quiet. After five minutes, he grabbed a volleyball and started twirling it on his finger. After ten minutes, he was looking at Kuroo again. After twenty minutes, he was bored out of his mind and wondered what Kuroo was thinking about. His eyes drifted off to Kuroo’s hair and curiosity got the best of him.

              “Does your hair really look like naturally?”

              Kuroo was caught a bit off guard, Bokuto’s tone was rid of all venom and mockery this time. “Yeah. It looks like that when I wake up. I’ve tried gelling it and stuff, but I have a habit of absently running my hands through it when I’m studying. The gel just made it more of a mess.”

              “I guess that’s kind of cool.” Bokuto said, forgetting a bit that he was supposed to hate Kuroo.

              “I’d be curious to see what yours looks like without the gel.” Kuroo was bored too and decided to indulge Bokuto. This was the first time since the start of camp that they weren’t screaming at each other.

              “It’s pretty flat and it gets in my eyes, so I gel it to keep it out of the way. I also happen to think it looks cool.”

              “It’s all right.”

              Bokuto’s eyes lit up and leaned forward a bit. “Was that almost a compliment?”

              “You did it to me earlier.” They both looked at each other and Kuroo had to admit, it was kind of endearing that a simple half-compliment had made Bokuto happy. There was something sweet about how little things could make Bokuto happy.

              “I think you could be a good captain in the future, you’re actually a natural teacher. You just have to use your sass for good.” Bokuto smirked at him.

              Kuroo couldn’t hold back the chuckle that escaped his lips. Apparently all Bokuto needed to open up was a little kindness. “I suppose, I think you could be a good ace if you could be more consistent and get your moods in check.” Kuroo was still acting like being nice to Bokuto was like pulling teeth, but regardless, he still meant it.

              “I was actually impressed by your blocking and reading skills.” Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck and broke eye contact with Kuroo to hide his embarrassment. “I was actually kind of jealous.” He didn’t plan on admitting that, but it now they there were being cordial, it seemed okay.

              “I think your spiking power is pretty amazing. I was jealous too, not a lot, just a little.” There was something about Bokuto’s honesty that made Kuroo want to be honest and real as well. “So, you hated me because you were jealous?”

              “I didn’t hate you…well I did, but because I think you could be a good volleyball player. You’re kind of an annoying opponent.”

              “I hated you because you’re a loud and annoying player. You draw attention and you actually deserve it. It’s infuriating to play against.”

              “Maybe you could teach me how to block?” Bokuto knew this truce between them was new and he was nervous as he tested the waters.

              Kuroo smirked, but Bokuto’s honest, sheepish smile made that smirk turn into a genuine smile. “Maybe I will, but I can’t tell you all my secrets. I won’t lose against you.”

              “I won’t lose against you either! You’ll see, by next year, I’ll be on a whole other level.”

              “Same goes for me.” Kuroo shot back and a silence fell between them again. Both were grinning at each other and the silence was no longer tense, it was _almost_ friendly. It stretched out for another ten minutes before Bokuto got uncomfortable sitting on the floor. Cautiously, he stood up and walked over to where Kuroo was perched on top of the mats. He watched Kuroo’s eyes and when they didn’t glare at him, he slid down against the wall, taking a seat next to him.

              “What? You’re hogging the mats and the floor’s getting uncomfortable.”

              “I didn’t say anything.”

              “So, what do you do outside of volleyball and school?”

              Kuroo shrugged. “I play video games. I have an xbox one, so I play like Overwatch, COD, but I also have a Steam account so I play a lot of random games on my PC too. Kenma’s a huge gamer and got me addicted.”

              “Dude me too! I play those games. We should play together sometime.”

              “Yeah? Just don’t get moody when I kick your ass.”

              “No way man!” Both boys started to relax and their animosity had all but melted away. “Do you play any other sports?”

              “Nah, I do like running though.”

              “Me too, bro. There’s something freeing and relaxing about running, y’know?”

              Kuroo nodded and gazed off into the distance as he thought about it. “Dude, I do. It’s like if I run fast enough I could go anywhere and no one could catch me.”

              “Exactly! I run when I’m stressed out.”

              “Same.” Kuroo looked at Bokuto out of the corner of his eye and noticed Bokuto’s toned biceps. He’d spent so much time angry at Bokuto he didn’t really get a good look at him before. Up close Bokuto had a really handsome face and his arms looked strong. Kuroo wanted to hit himself of thinking about it, but he betted if Bokuto would hold him in those arms, he’d feel protected. Like no one could ever hurt him. _Could you not for a moment._ Kuroo scolded himself and shook his head, trying to stop himself from thinking like that. “With those biceps, you must lift in your free time.”

              Bokuto grinned and flexed for Kuroo. “Yeah dude! I have to strengthen my arms to get the best powerful spikes.”

              “Do you have a girlfriend? I bet the girls at your school would like it.” _And I kinda do to…fuck…_

              “No.” Bokuto suddenly looked sad and Kuroo regretted asking. “I was totally into this girl in my class. I used to help her with your math homework and stuff. I just asked her out before we came here…” He teared up and Kuroo’s heart went out to Bokuto. He’d felt that before.

              “Come here, big guy.”

              Bokuto didn’t hesitate and scooted closer and laid his head on Kuroo’s shoulder. Bokuto nuzzled his face into Kuroo’s neck and wrapped an arm around his torso. “Dude. I haven’t even told my team about this. I asked her out and she said no. She did thank me for helping her get an A on her test. She was flirting with me! I can be kind of dense with those things, but another girl in my class said she was. She used me to get an A and rejected me just like that. It was like I didn’t matter. Who does that?”

              “Oh, shit. That’s sucks Bo. I wouldn’t reject you, bro.” Kuroo really felt compassion for his former rival and ran a hand through Bokuto’s hair. He was surprised that even with all the product in his hair, it managed to stay soft. They would have quite the story to tell when they got out of here. _No one would believe it. Bokuto and I hated the shit out each other and now we’re…I don’t know…friends?_

              “Bro…” Bokuto was about to continue but the locked clicked loudly and the door swung open.

              “What the hell?” The Nekoma captain was staring at them, completely taken aback. “It’s been like two hours since I told you to clean up so I came looking for you. And this is what I came back to? What happened?”

              Bokuto quickly pulled away from Kuroo and wiped his eyes. Kuroo looked at Bokuto with a smile and answered for them. “Bokuto accidentally got us locked in here. We thought we’d have to wait until morning.”

              “Yeah, we were bored and started talking. We totally bonded!” Bokuto smiled and stood up, offering a hand to Kuroo up. Kuroo took his hand gratefully and stood up. He wished he had his phone so he could take a picture of the captain’s face. The frozen surprise and slight horror was priceless.

              “I don’t have enough energy right now for this. Just get your things and get to bed.” The captain said, shaking his head as he exited the gym.

              Bokuto and Kuroo both looked at each other for a moment before they both burst out laughing. They doubled over, the laugh shaking through their bodies, and it caused tears to come to their eyes. their roaring laughter didn’t die down for several minutes.

              Kuroo was gasping for air by the time he was able to speak again. “Dude. Did you see his face?”

              “Bro, he was kinda terrified as well as surprised.”

              “He was so done with us.”

              “True!”

              Bokuto smiled at Kuroo, and for the first time, he was kind of sad that they were going to leave tomorrow. “I think I’m going to miss you.”

              Kuroo blinked a couple of times, not sure if he heard Bokuto right. He looked into those big, beautiful, golden eyes and they were as sincere as ever. it made him feel warm and tingly inside like he’d just stepped into a warm shower. “You know, me too. We should hang out sometime.”

              “That’d be awesome.”

              Kuroo shook his head and grabbed his bag, leading the way out the gym. “Bro, this is crazy. You were my rival when this camp started and now we’re friends.”

              Bokuto grinned, “I know. I think it’s kind of cool.” Bokuto held a hand out for a high five and Kuroo didn’t even hesitate to return it.

              “Don’t think I’ll be going easy on you now that we’re friends.”

              “You better not, I might actually punch you in your pretty face.”

              Kuroo bit his lip and was glad it was dark outside so Bokuto couldn’t see the blush that just spread across his ‘pretty face’. “No! I need my looks, it’s all I have.” Kuroo responded back dramatically, making Bokuto laugh again.

* * *

 

              “Kou! I need your strong arms to help me with this!” Kuroo yelled coming back to the present. If he had thought Bokuto’s arms were sexy then, they were even more so now. Bokuto did get stronger and broader shoulders by the next year and Kuroo was in trouble.

              Bokuto’s eyes lit up just like they did when Kuroo first complimented him and he ran across the gym. “Of course, you do! No one’s got guns like these!”

              Kuroo grinned at him and kicked the closet door shut after Bokuto entered. “Oops.”

              Bokuto smirked and him and backed Kuroo’s body into the wall. “They’ll come get us when they need to start the games.” Kuroo looked down at him and grabbed the front of Bokuto’s shirt, pulling him close, but not close enough. Their lips were inches apart and Bokuto could feel the heat radiating off Kuroo’s body. “Stop being a tease already.” Bokuto murmured, brushing their lips together as he did. Kuroo lost the rest of his restraint and kissed Bokuto with feverish excitement. The kiss was passionate and a bit needy from their time apart. They wasted no time pushing forward, lips parted and tongues brushed together. Bokuto let out a soft moan and Kuroo got lost on how soft Bokuto’s lips felt against his own. This time, they can’t say they minded being trapped together.

 


End file.
